


if these walls could talk

by shotastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, blind, if walls could talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotastic/pseuds/shotastic
Summary: "they've seen so many things, jongdae. so many.""what kind of things, hyung?"minseok smiled as he placed a kiss on jongdae's forehead."things like this."
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	if these walls could talk

"hyung? are you still awake?"  
nothing.   
no answer, just silence.  
silence, filling the whole room he was in. not a single sound, no rustling of bedsheets, no squeaking of the old, rusty bed rack, just his own, steady breathing.

jongdae sighed and turned around, staring at the ceiling. he stared into the darkness, laying on his bed in silence. he didn't know where the other was, if he still was here. maybe he had left a long time ago, jongdae wouldn't know. unlike others, his hearing was bad. so bad that he had a goddamn hearing aid. but that was somewhere, maybe jongdae had already lost it as well.

he didn't know.

jongdae didn't know anything.

"hyung, what would these walls say if they could talk?"  
those walls, those black and disgusting walls.   
what would they say?  
would they scream, cry or laugh?  
would they ask questions, give answers or stay quiet?  
the other bed in the room made some noises. someone was turning around as well.   
his hyung still was here.   
luckily, cause otherwise he'd gone crazy.

"i don't know, jongdae. i hope they wouldn't say anything, they should just stay like this. quiet and calm."  
the younger tried to look at the other, but he could see nothing.   
it was too dark.  
they should've kept a light on, or a candle.   
it would've helped him to see his friend.

"hyung? i'm scared. can i come to you?"

jongdae hated silence, it made him feel denuded, vulnerable.   
he was scared of this feeling, of feeling weak.

minseok made some noises and sighed. "you can't see. let me come to you."   
he heard him, he sounded tired.   
tired and a little annoyed, probably because he had to leave his warm bed now.

with that, the older one stood up and made his way to the other's bed, looking through the window for a short while.   
it was evening and the sun was finally saying goodbye and goodnight to the world as well.   
he wished to one day show the younger the beauty of the world.

"hyung? where are you?" the older shook his head slowly and smiled, sitting now next to jongdae.   
he took the younger's head and softly put it on his lap, starting to stroke his cheek. "i'm right here, dae."

nodding, jongdae closed his eyes and leant into the touch of the other. "why wouldn't you want these walls to talk?"  
it took minseok some time to answer. he didn't really know how to explain his feelings.   
that's why he remained silent and looked trough the room.   
blue walls, some pictures here and there. brown chairs and closets, a tv and a PlayStation.   
some plants were standing on the desk, a small white couch in the corner.

"hyung? what's that sound?"  
minseok paid now attention to the sounds his ears could hear, and not to the surroundings his eyes were showing him.   
though jongdae's ears weren't the best, he sometimes would hear the smallest noises, surprising him and himself every time.

birds.   
birds flew around outside, communicating through tweeting.   
maybe they were saying goodnight to each other as well?

"those are birds, jongdae. small animals that fly around. they make those sounds."

jongdae nodded in understanding. "it sounds calming", he said and looked up to minseok.   
but he still couldn't see him because of the stupid darkness.

after a while, jongdae spoke up again. "you didn't answer my question, hyung."  
minseok laughed quietly as the younger pouted cutely. flicking his nose somehow softly, he smiled down at him. "if these walls could talk, i hope they wouldn't say anything. why? because they've seen way too many things."  
frowning, jongdae was confused.   
too many things?   
what things?   
they didn't really do anything bad in this room.

"what things, hyung? what kind of things?"  
minseok leaned down and smiled.

"things like this." and he kissed jongdae's forehead.

"or things like this." and he kissed his cheek.

"but probably things like this." and he kissed his lips.

jongdae widened his eyes, not knowing what to do.   
but it seemed like the other knew exactly what he was doing and so jongdae let himself melt into his touch, closing his eyes again.

lips moved against each other, small noises were made.  
hearts were now connected with a red, thick string.  
not able to be destroyed, no matter how much you pull.

"they've seen too many things now, don't you think so, jongdae?"  
the older kissed him once again, this time shorter than before.  
"we'd fall from grace."

silence.  
jongdae hated silence.  
because he wasn't able to know where he was, who was with him.  
he didn't know anything.

"but, aren't we already? aren't we already falling from grace, minseok?"

and the older laughed again, shaking his head with a big smile. "you are right."

"well then." jongdae sat up and looked around.

everything was dark, still.   
oh how he just wished he could be cured with turning on the light.  
sadly it wasn't like that.  
because his eyes had given up the second he took his first breathe.  
and only two years later, his ears followed.

"i love you, hyung."

minseok smiled and looked into jongdae's white and monotone eyes. surprisingly, he loved his eyes. they were different, just like him and jongdae.

"i love you, too."

luckily, walls weren't able to talk. and so, jongdae and minseok were able to create their own little world, falling more and more with every kiss and touch they shared.   
they created things, things no one but them knew.

and in his dreams, jongdae could see minseok.  
an angel of ethereal beauty.  
he could see birds, trees and the sky.  
somehow, jongdae never truly felt blind.  
because minseok was his eye, his way to see.   
and he wouldn't dare to let the younger down, that's what he knew.

and they kept their secret to the very end, they didn't say a word.   
everything happened behind closed doors.  
and their only audience were the four, blue and black walls.

_"_ _Some things are meant to be secret_   
_and not to be heard_   
_So if I tell you,_   
_just keep it_   
_and don't say a word_   
_Yeah, when the doors are all closing,_   
_it's bound to get loud_   
_'Cause all these bodies are hoping_   
_to get addicted to sound"_

**_\- if these walls could talk, 5_ ** **_seconds_ ** **_of summer_ **


End file.
